Nonplussed
by audancerboy
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are making out on Blaine's living room couch when Mr. Anderson walks in, surprising them.  What ensues is how Mr. Anderson, and the two boys react.


A/N: Firstly, I do not own Glee, or any of its characters. Secondly, Harrison Anderson is my own character.

Blaine was seated on his bed, after his father had caught Kurt and him making out on the couch in the family room of their house. Mr. Anderson had been enraged, and as the two boys jumped apart, both shaking as Mr. Anderson growled out a "Get away from my son, boy."

"Who are you, boy?" Mr. Anderson asked Kurt.

"S-s-sir, I am K-kurt H-h-hu-hummel, B-b-blaine's b-boy-boyfriend" Kurt managed to stutter out staring at the rather imposing form of Harrison Anderson standing before him. Mr. Anderson was not tall, nor wide. In fact, it was pretty obvious where Blaine had gotten his build. Actually, Blaine in about thirty years would be the spitting image of his father. That being said, Mr. Anderson was an imposing figure, because he had presence. He would not have made it as a State Supreme Court Justice if he did not have that presence.

"Well, Mr. Hummel, I expect you to remain here while I speak to my son, because I need to have a few words with you." Harrison ground out. Kurt merely nodded, and squeaked out a response that sounded suspiciously like "Yes sir."

With that, Harrison went into the study down the hall for about ten minutes simply thinking. Once he had retreated to the study, Harrison collapsed into his chair. _Why couldn't Stockard be here, not me? She knows how to handle Blaine. I don't. I can't deal with my son making out with a _boy_. She would know what to do._

With that, Harrison picked up the phone and called his wife.

Twenty minutes later, Harrison's voice rang out through the house. "Blaine Winthrop Anderson! In my study immediately!" Harrison commanded his son from the study.

Within seconds, Blaine was standing at the doorway to his father's study, and office. He raised his hand and hesitantly knocked on the door.

"Blaine, come in." Harrison ordered. With that, he motioned his son to sit in the chair on the other side of the desk, a command that Blaine obediently followed.

Harrison rose, and closed the door, waiting a moment to compose himself and sit back down.

"Now, Blaine, you have always been a good boy. What, may I ask, were you doing with _him_ on your mother's and my couch?" Blaine withered under the hawk-like glare of his father on the other side of the desk.

"Father, I am sorry. I know you do not like who I am, but I love Kurt, and he loves me. I would hope you could be happy for me, since I found someone I love. I know you do not think that I am in the right place in life, and I am not masculine enough, as that car incident showed, but I had hoped that you could accept that I was happy." Blaine blurted that out faster than he thought possible, and hoped his father would understand. To say that Harrison was taken aback by Blaine's assertion would have been the understatement of the century, and that's from a man who had been on the Ohio Supreme Court. Harrison was absolutely shocked that Blaine thought his father didn't like him, or was intolerant of his son's homosexuality. Harrison's thoughts were racing.

_Perhaps I _have_ been too distant. I thought, and hoped, that building that car together would bring us closer. I hope I didn't give him the wrong impression. I know it wasn't his thing. It wasn't mine either. But he needs the knowledge on cars to keep from being taken advantage of, and I wanted to impart it, and do it the same way my father did with me. It brought my father and I closer together, and I hoped it would bring Blaine and I closer together the same way._

"That is not what I asked, Blaine. I simply asked what you were doing with that boy on that couch." Harrison appeared more than furious as he glared at Blaine.

"We were making out, Father." Blaine seemed to shrivel into the chair under a withering glare from his father.

"I know that, but I wanted to hear you admit it. Return to your room, and send that boy in to see me." Harrison commanded.

"Father, please, he did not mean any harm, and please do not hurt him, just let him go. Please…" Blaine began to protest.

"No, Blaine, send him in here." With that, Blaine nodded and turned and walked out of the study. He was so terrified. Harrison was not known for being a particularly pleasant man to deal with and Blaine had hoped to spare Kurt the pain of dealing with his father. More than likely, Kurt would be told to leave and never come near Blaine again. That fear weighed heavily on Blaine's heart, and made his movement slow and sad. Blaine trudged into the room, and told Kurt that his father requested him.

Kurt nodded solemnly, and walked towards the study. The feeling of being condemned and on his way to death row was sitting on Kurt as he walked into Harrison Anderson's study. Kurt did his best to keep himself level-headed, despite the internal turmoil of having to, first, meet his boyfriend's father, second, have his boyfriend's father see his son and his son's boyfriend in such a compromising position. When he arrived, he raised his hand and knocked on the door, to seek admittance.

While Harrison waited for Kurt to come to the study, he switched to one of the two wingback chairs on the other side of his desk, the one where Blaine had sat, and turned the other one to face him. He heard a knock at the door and looked up, grinning like a Cheshire cat internally.

"Come in Mr…was it Hummel, did you say?" Harrison looked intently at Kurt.

Kurt nodded, and stepped into the office, a creeping sense of dread filling him as this seemed more and more like a trap. With that, Harrison motioned for Kurt to sit down in the chair across from him. Harrison watched with cloaked amusement, suppressing his grin and chuckle, as Kurt took his seat in a manner that could only be described as incredibly prim.

"Now, Mr. Hummel, this is just the start, as I do have the intention of speaking to you, and to my son, jointly. I just have a few questions for you, and a…request, if you will." With Harrison's statement, Kurt could feel his heart sinking down past his toes, past the floor boards, past even the core of the Earth.

"Well, let's get started then. Mr. Hummel, how long have you been dating my son?"

"Four months, and three weeks, Sir." Kurt thought it best to just answer the taciturn man as succinctly as possible, with as little fanfare, and as much truth, as possible. After all, this could really hurt Blaine if things went wrong.

"And Mr. Hummel, what, pray tell, are your intentions with my son?" Kurt's eyes widened.

"Sir?"

"I mean, Mr. Hummel, is this just a quick fling? Are you going to break my son's heart?" Kurt's eyes widened further, and his heart dropped even further.

"No sir, this is not just a quick fling. If I can avoid breaking your son's heart, I will do it. I hope this leads to something more permanent." Kurt gushed somewhat, hoping that he could get everything out, despite not feeling like he had breath.

"Mr. Hummel, tell me about yourself and your family. Who are your parents, what do they do, and what of siblings?"

It took Kurt a second, and some prompting from Harrison, but he laid out his family's story, his mother's death, his father's auto-shop, the marriage to Carole, and the impending adoptions so that Kurt and Finn would be the legal children of both Burt and Carole. Kurt told the story, heavily edited, of how he ended up at Dalton, and, with Harrison's further prompting, told Harrison about his interests, and his goals.

"With that, Mr. Hummel, we come to my request. You seem like a very nice, well educated, driven young man. My request is this: I want you to treat my son well, because I love him very much, and never want to see him hurt, in pain, or in any sort of distress, especially because of you. Furthermore, please do not "make out" with my son in my presence. Just remain presentable when I am around. I am his father after all. Remember, young man, that I am well connected in society." Harrison broke out into what Kurt swore must have been a trademarked Anderson grin.

"I promise that I will honor your request, Sir." Kurt replied hesitantly, shocked at Harrison's reaction.

"Before you go, two things further, Kurt. First, when in private, I expect that you will call me Harrison. Sir is not my title, I am not at work, so 'Your Honor' does not apply to me, and Mr. Anderson reminds me of one too many uncomfortable situations in court. As such, please, call me Harrison. Second thing, please bring Blaine back, but do not tell him anything, or give any indication that I like you, or that this conversation went well. Before I talk to him later, I need to scare him just a bit, because he did break a rule. Are we clear on that?" Kurt nodded, still quite apprehensively, though his heart was beating a mile a minute, and he was feeling somewhat giddy.

Kurt returned to the room to find Blaine in a complete and total panic. A minute in, and Blaine had been incredibly nervous for Kurt. Four minutes later, nervous became worried. By ten minutes in, Blaine was frantic. Overall, the discussion between Kurt and Harrison had taken thirty minutes, approximately, and Blaine was beyond hysterical, thinking that things were going to become very bad for both Blaine and Kurt. Blaine worried that he would have to transfer schools, maybe even to Maine, because his father would want him away from Kurt. He worried that his father would have something horrible done to the Hummels. Most of all, though, Blaine worried that Kurt would not survive dealing with Blaine's father. So it was a complete shock when Kurt seemed abnormally calm in returning to the room.

"Your father wants us to meet with him jointly, and sent me to bring you back to his study." Kurt said, feigning a resigned tone of voice, despite Kurt's .

Kurt made his way back to the study, trying to suppress a spring in his step. Blaine was ahead of Kurt, walking heavily, and sadly, back towards his father's study. When they reached the study, Blaine knocked on the door, and Harrison motioned them in, and gestured that the boys take seats on the opposite side of the desk from Harrison.

"Blaine, Mr. Hummel, it has come to my attention that you two are dating. I must say I was shocked. I knew you were a homosexual, Blaine, but I did not know you had a…significant other. I never thought this day would come. I did not want it to." Blaine's heart sank as Harrison talked, thinking that his father was about to do something awful, like kick Blaine out, or send him to school in Alaska.

"I did not want it to come because you are my son, and to me you will always be that baby who loved to throw cheerios at me when I was in a bad mood. It seems like you were just born, Blaine, and I was not ready for you to be grown up. But you are." Blaine's eyes were as wide as dinner platters as he heard this. Kurt was suppressing a smile. He merely gripped his boyfriend's hand.

"There have to be some rules." Harrison continued. "Your mother and I talked after I found you two on the couch, in a somewhat compromising position. Now, Blaine, your mother and I do not mind you two being together, but we do ask that if you are going to engage in…inappropriate activities for someone your age…you at least do so in the privacy of your bedroom. We discourage, indeed strongly, you going too far, or too quickly, because doing so is not advisable, nor healthy, but we do understand the need for private time to engage in…intimate activities, such as I walked in on tonight. Therefore, we are allowing Kurt up to your bedroom when you two are here."

Blaine was shell-shocked. He couldn't imagine it. His father was accepting of him having a boyfriend, and was even OK if he made out with said boyfriend. Goodness, his father had all but given him condoms and said that sex was OK. Well, OK, not that far, but there was tolerance and understanding that Blaine had never believed was there.

"We understand, father, and will obey your rules."

"Kurt, Stockard and I would like to invite you for supper tonight, if that is agreeable with your family, and we would like to meet them soon. I do hope you will stay for supper, as Martine, our chef, is making a lovely French dinner tonight. So, go call your parents, and ask them to stay. Meanwhile, I would like a few more minutes with Blaine, if you would be so kind."

"Yes, of course Harrison. I would love to stay, and I will go call my family." Kurt smiled softly, and left the room.

Blaine sat there stiffly, watching his father curiously. Not only had his father been fine with everything, but had invited his Kurt to stay for dinner, and invited his family. Even more so, Kurt had been allowed to call Blaine's father by his first name. Blaine's father never did that. Even when his sister had married, her husband had to refer to his father-in-law as "Mr. Anderson." Kurt must have made quite an impression on Blaine's father.

"Blaine," Harrison interrupted Blaine's thoughts. "I am so sorry that I led you to believe that I did not approve of you being gay. When you told me, I was nonplussed. I would not have guessed that you were gay. Artistic, yes, I could see you were that, but gay, that was an absolute shock. And when you would talk about boys, well, quite frankly, that made me a bit uncomfortable. Boys, I know boys, and I don't generally like them, because they are unruly, wild, and do not behave properly. It is not that I do not trust you around them, but I do not trust them around you. Kurt alleviated many of my fears in that regard. You have a wonderful boyfriend Blaine. I am proud of you, and I do not think I have told you that enough."

"Blaine, I had hoped that some of our activities together, like the car debacle, would be ways we could grow closer together, as I taught you some of the things you need to know to avoid being taken advantage of. I was _not_ trying to change who you are. I was just hoping that we could become closer." By this time, there were a few tears in the eyes of both Blaine and Harrison.

Harrison stood up, and beckoned Blaine to him, giving him a very tight hug. After a few moments, they pulled apart.

"Thank you, father. I cannot tell you how much that means to me." Blaine smiled at his father.

Kurt chose that moment to return, saying that Burt and Carole were both fine with Kurt staying for dinner, and that they would love to meet the Andersons. The two Andersons and Kurt made their way down to the living room, trying to avoid any awkwardness, when suddenly, Harrison blurted out

"So, Kurt, how do you like Dalton?"

Fin


End file.
